Sadistic and Loving
by KohakuXShuri
Summary: Izumi fools around too much, and one day when they're finally on a date again Meroko isn't convinced he loves her...
1. The Bored Rabbit

**Well, this is my very first fanfic I published, and I'm very nervous by what people think of it 0~0, I hope you guys like it ;3; It's about Izumi x Meroko, because I love this couple :D This story doesn't really have a plot, it takes place after the manga, when Meroko and Izumi are partners again…**

* * *

"No" Izumi said, blatant.  
Whilst his bubbly partner pecked his little dog ears impatiently waiting for a positive answer, Izumi lay with his arms spread out across his bed, tired from his day of shinigami work.

"Hmph. Why not?" The petite pink bunny pouted, in a matter of seconds she was back in her human form, getting more serious.

"Because I'm tired from a days work of killing people."

"If you say it like that it makes us seem like murderers, were shinigami's collecting spirits!"  
"Same thing."  
"Not it isn't."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't."  
"Fine, whatever. Why do you want to go out anyway? Aren't YOU tired?" Izumi turned his body around so his stomach was facing downwards and his face buried in the pillow.

"Nope! The weathers lovely Izumi, and we haven't been out together in a while." Meroko sighed. She was expecting another grunt from her ignorant partner when she caught a muffled sound from him.

"…heh."

"What?" Meroko asked, curious.  
"Nothing, it's just nice to see you wanting attention from your uber handsome partner."

…  
*PUNCH*

"OWWH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FULLMOON DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Izumi let out a small cry and slid off his puppy hat, poofed a bag of ice from nowhere and placed it gently on his head.

"You deserved that! " Meroko exclaimed, "It's what you get from acting like a total jerk."  
"…I'm sorry, Meroko, but that was uncalled for." Izumi uttered.

A few seconds passed with Meroko standing by the window, staring bitterly at her partner, and without warning tears started slowly emerging from Izumi's amber eyes. This shocked Meroko more than it should have. People cry all the time when they are hurt don't they?  
No, not Izumi, that sadistic dog won't cry even if it cost his soul. Meroko's anger immediately drooped down and instead felt pure regret.

"Izumi…" Meroko whispered, ready to bawl out apologies, she stepped closer, feeling like a complete moron for not assuming of a better way to express her anger, and just as she put her arm out to embrace him, Izumi stopped.

In an instant Meroko found herself falling backwards, and in Izumi's arms, instead of vice versa. She glanced at her partner, who now put on a fiendish smile instead of a weeping face.  
"You fool!" Izumi burst out in joyful laughter, clearly enjoying Meroko's shocked expression._ Priceless_, he thought to himself.  
Still chuckling, he hugged Meroko playfully, and before she could act dumb and punch him again, Izumi caved in, partly because of his slight fear of what this aggressive rabbit could unleash. "Fine, we'll go, now change that face of yours, you don't want to look ugly on our date, do you?"

"I'm not ugly!… Am I? Wah!" Meroko darted to the mirror to see herself, cheeks rose-red with her eyes tearing up, she didn't think she looked that bad… But then she felt a huge sensation of butterflies in her stomach,_ he said yes!_

Izumi snickered slightly, trying to hide his amusement, "You're easy to trick on, Meroko, but you're cute when you're fooled that quickly."

Meroko scowled at those words, "…So it's not a date?"

"Yes it is, if you want, but don't be so pushy…please." He replied politely.

"Fine." she muttered.

"Well, then! I'll go and change, meet me outside the apartment in 10 minutes, OK?"


	2. The Blushing Rabbit

** To those reading this, thank you so much ;A; Please tell me if you like it, I'd like to write some more if you enjoy them :D**

* * *

Meroko was already ready before Izumi had decided what to wear, apparently she had an outfit prepared for unexpected days where he'd say yes. It's not that he'd always so no, but it's usually Meroko who's the one who brings up the idea of a date every so often, and it surprises her still that Izumi would accept, he never did when they were partners before she was a team with Takuto…

"Done!"

Meroko done a jump into the air, then turned around to see Izumi right behind her. Today he wore a fresh pair of black trousers with black shoes and a white shirt, but instead his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and was only wearing a crimson red tie around his collar, and the usual black dog hat he never takes off. Izumi was also looking at Meroko's attire, and felt taken aback by her beauty, she was wearing a lace white summer dress, patterned with red roses and was wearing white heels. Her soft candy-floss shaded hair flowed lightly along her body, her amethyst eyes stood out and was staring back at him, he immediately felt bad for insulting her before, even though he never meant a word. In a way, the colours of both their outfits matched each others, which made Meroko smile.  
"Where are we going then?" Izumi said, breaking the silence once again.

"…No idea… I wasn't expecting you to say yes, so…" She murmured, clearly embarrassed.

"How about a walk in the park?" Izumi suggested.

Meroko had to keep herself from laughing, so she smiled, trying to keep it in. _That's so what a dog would love._

"What?" Izumi asked.  
"Nothing."  
"You're hiding something."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not. Okay, we'll go to the park." Meroko confirmed, still smiling. As always his instincts were sharp. _Like a dog, haha..._

Izumi decided to throw away his suspicion, and took hold of Meroko's hand softly, which made her blush rose red. He let out a sigh. _Too easy_, he thought. So instead he turned so that they were facing each other and pulled her close, lifted her chin, closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Then before he could open them, he found himself on the ground, Meroko was opposite him, her face redder than it has ever been.

"Ouch… Why did you push me away!?" Izumi said, slightly annoyed.  
"Ermm, well, you surprised me…" Meroko face was apologetic, she stood up quickly, brushing her hand through her dress, looking for any signs of dirt. Nope, her dress was still clean. Izumi also stood up to see if he got his shirt stained. Luckily they were both well, Meroko could've done worse, she can be very uncontrollable at times, with her temper and all…

Meroko was the one to break the quiet atmosphere this time "I'm sorry! I really was surprised, you don't normally do that, Izumi…"

Izumi smiled, "Then maybe I won't do it again." he said, teasingly. Meroko made a shocked face and stared at her partner in disbelief. Izumi chuckled and kissed her soft, strawberry-scented hair, "Fool." he said clearly.  
"Izumi you're a sadist." She complained.  
"Thank you. Let's stop now and walk shall we? We haven't even left the area." He stated, raising his elbow.  
"Oh… let's go then!" She replied, suddenly cheerful again, this time she calmly grabbed the arm he raised for her, and they finally started their date together.


	3. And the Loving Rabbit

**And this is the last chapter, i feel like i made the story too short, but i didn't want to make it long and turn out to be boring ;A; well, here we are :D enjoy...**

* * *

There wasn't much difference from the human world to this one, everything was the same, with the exception of magic and flying, but other than that the Shinigami world had houses, forests, even festivals happen from time to time. _It's probably to make up for the sadness of soul collecting_, Meroko thought to herself…

In 20 minutes they were at they're destination, a forest-like park with trees and a variety of fully-bloomed flowers covering the whole area, but without the swings and slides that a normal park in the human world would have, it was more more like a peaceful field. Izumi took a deep breath, "We're here, what shall we do, Meroko?"

"Let's have a picnic!"  
"We didn't bring any food."  
"Oh… Feed the ducks?"  
"We didn't bring any food."  
"Grr…Well shinigami's don't have to eat anyway!" Meroko stated, annoyed that she didn't think of something to do. Irritated, she slumped down , not bothering about her dress. "Well this is going just perfect."

"Well we only just arrived, and it's okay Meroko, just being here with you is fine." Izumi said, smiling at his adorable partner, though it didn't ease Meroko's anger.

"If you're angry then kiss me!"

_…She still isn't calming down..._

"Let's fly around together!"

_…Huh… she's not getting any happier…_

"Maybe we should kiss a little!"

_…Wow, she must be really annoyed._

"…You look ugly."

3…  
2…  
1…

*BOOM!*

"IZUMI YOU HEARTLESS IDIOT, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! TO YOUR OWN PARTNER TOO! UWAAAH! TAKUTO WOULD NEVER SAY THAT TO ME, EVEN JONATHAN WOULDN'T! I AM INSULTED! AND WE WERE ON A DATE TOO!"

Meroko was repeatedly punching Izumi on the arm, tears streaming out from her face.

"Fool." Izumi couldn't keep it in again, he fell to the ground, partly because of Meroko nudging him down, and partly because he was laughing so much his stomach hurt.

"You really are a sadist, I hate you."  
"That's a lovely thing to say to your boyfriend."

_Huh?_ That's the first time Izumi had ever called himself her boyfriend, which made her shy down a little.

"Oh, now you're calm, maybe I should have said that first, but then again, Your face is too funny to look at, it can't be helped." He said, grinning.

"I'm still mad at you! It's just… you've always called me your partner, never my b-bo-y..-"

"-friend" Izumi finished. "Well, I'm _so very_ sorry, my dear _girlfriend_, that I've been using such words, if you don't like it then I _swear_ on my heart that I'll _never, ever,_ for the rest of our _shinigami _lives _ever_ say boyfriend ag-"

"No no!" Meroko declined. "Don't promise that you idiot!" She sat down by Izumi's side and hugged him tight. "You don't really mean that do you?"

"Of course I do."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do."  
"No you don't!" This time Meroko punched him more playfully, "Fine, then I'll leave you."

"Oh? And who's going to be your partner?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be own my own."

"No you won't! You love me! You can't stay away from meee!" He mocked.

"I never said I did!"

"If I'm correct, you've confessed 82 times, plus you said, 'It's true, I love you the best Izumi-kun'. That makes it 83." He showed off.

Meroko was defeated, she really couldn't win when it came to Izumi, "I want you to say the same thing back! But you hardly ever do, how do I know you love me and mean it?"

So Izumi leaned forward and kissed Meroko on the lips once again, and this time it wasn't to mess around, but to convince. Meroko again was blushing scarlet red, and when Izumi let go he didn't laugh it off, but instead spoke seriously, "I really do love you Meroko, and I mean it, so please don't say you hate me again."

"Uwahh! Izumi I love you too!" She said, delighted.

"I know."

Meroko hugged him even tighter, "You're strange, you always make fun of me, then you say you love me, you always enjoy seeing other people upset, you really are a sadist!"

"Yes," He laughed, "I'm just sadistic and loving."

* * *

**…Yup that's the end ;A; Please review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
